Such an appliance for making beverages is known from DE-A2714 736.
In this known appliance the motor can rotate the outlet opening of the arm from one end position to another end position, the outlet opening being situated above the filter device in the one end position and the outlet opening being situated adjacent the filter device in the other end position. The last-mentioned end position is intended to feed the hot water directly, i.e. not via the filter device, into a receptacle. How the arm of the known appliance is driven by the motor is not described, except that this is effected by a timer. A problem with motors used with such drives is that when mass-produced they exhibit a substantial spread in speed tolerances. As a result of this, the position where the arm movement is stopped by stopping the motor and hence the position occupied by the outlet opening may differ considerably from one appliance to another.